


Oceans Rise, Empires Fall - (DREAMSMP ELECTION SPOILERS, BE WARNED!)

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP Elections, Elections, Gen, L'Manberg Elections, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Rain, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "What a sight for sore eyes... huh Tommy?"Two fallen heroes watch their kingdom be torn apart by the very ones who built it up...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	Oceans Rise, Empires Fall - (DREAMSMP ELECTION SPOILERS, BE WARNED!)

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm gonna do someone long-form with L'Manberg soon I promise. But take a drabble real quick since I might need a few months before I do anything crazy lol. Also haven't watched the streams I'm using my friends and Twitter to get my info.)

~~~

As rain fell atop Tommy's head, he couldn't bring himself to dust away the droplets soaking his hair. Watching from his dirt shack, victory cheers could be faintly heard. But the boy couldn't bring himself to face the noise. He had lost everything. His home, his friends, his hero... it was only Manberg now.

"Tommy?" Well, he supposed there was someone. The man who started it all so long ago. Despite his presence, a smile refused to cross his face.

"Wilbur?"

"May I?" He nodded and his only remaining friend took a seat next to him. "What a sight for sore eyes huh?" Just to their left, the walls were being torn down by Fundy. Wilbur's entire family was gone. His son betrayed him, his estranged business partner beat him back to square -1, and his allies followed along like sheep.

"...What do we do now Wil?"

"I don't think there's much more we can do... We've lost."

"...Do you think you can promise me something."

"L'Manberg is gone, I can't get it back-"

"Promise me you won't leave. When I was just a kid in SMPEarth, Wisp left me. Afterwards, I found out Deo was reluctant to stay in my faction while Bit and Luke would've went to Log Lagoon if the SMP kept up longer. Then here with Eret and Tubbo and literally everyone on the SMP! ...I cannot take another betrayl Wil so please just promise me there's at least someone in my life who I can trust won't up and leave when the tide blows south." Wilbur couldn't keep it in anymore. Choking up a sob he pulled Tommy into his arms. 

"You're always going to have me, no matter what." The layers of defense that Tommy kept up for so long that not even the war could break finally shattered. Letting tears rise in his eyes like the ocean, they slowly began to trickle down like the empire they once held yield to. And though all they might have to their name is a small dirt shack and a broken legacy that has been taken for wild turns, the two brothers would at least have each other. Until they had the courage to pick up the scattered pieces, that would be enough for now...

~~~


End file.
